Shadow of the Night
by Alexiel v.16
Summary: .Yaoi-Rape. Frente a las continuas negativas del joven shinigami para unirse a Aizen, este decide ordenar a Ulquiorra que ejecute sobre el adolescente unos métodos poco comunes de convicción. Intro inspirada en los fics de Gryvon y Fierygirl10.UlquioIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son todo obra de Tite Kubo, un hombre que no sabe que si te atraviesan 4 veces con una espada de 3 metros, o que si te dan de lleno con un Cero, lo normal es que no sobrevivas **

****

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**Yaoi**

**Rape (Violación)**

**Pareja MUY rara xD**

**Narración: Blablabla.**

**Pensamientos y/o recuerdos: ''_Blablabla_''**

**Diálogos: -Blablabla.**

**I. _Métodos Alternativos_**

**Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el blanco y mullido sofá, con sus ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido en su cotidiana mueca de irritación, pensando... ''**_**¿Cómo demonios he llegado a esto?**_

**-Joder...- murmuró frotándose la mano derecha contra su frente, cansado- Es insoportable...**

**Ichigo calculaba que llevaba en las Noches algo así como un mes o mes y medio, pero a cualquiera se lo parecería si tuviera que pasar por la aburrida rutina a la que le tenían sometido.**

**Y con tanto tiempo libre no podía evitar verse en algún momento recapacitando si había tomado la decisión correcta quedándose con los Espada en lugar de Inoue...**

**Sentado con los brazos cruzados, Ichigo recordaba el escalofrío que le recorrió al ver al moreno... su extraño rostro que carece de sentimientos, sus ojos verdes y su barbilla puntiaguda que le recordaba a una asquerosa serpiente con la que soñaba por las noches.**

**Todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar como les había controlado a él y a sus amigos. ''**_**Ese desgraciado...**_

_**-Aizen-sama os da dos opciones si quereis llevaros de las Noches a Orihime Inoue- decía inmutable el Espada-. O nos quedamos con Kurosaki Ichigo por ella y os dejo salir sanos y salvos de aquí, u os matamos a todos. **_

_**-¡De qué estás hablando?- grito Kenpachi sacando su**__**zanpakutō**__- __**¡Apártate anormal!**_

_**A lo que Ulquiorra solo reaccionó parpadeando tranquilamente.**_

_**-Ichigo...**_

_**Ishida observaba a su compañero a la espera de alguna reacción de su parte al ver como el shinigami daba un paso al frente y se separaba un poco del grupo.**_

_**-Vale.**_

_**-¡No, Ichigo!- se le acercó Inoue- ¡No lo hagas¡Yo me quedaré y nadie saldrá herido¿Vale!**_

_**-Te equivocas- interrumpió el moreno-. O nos quedamos con él u os mataré. No intentes buscar alternativas.**_

_**-¡Arg!- gruñó Renji- ¿Quién te crees que eres¡Intenta tocarnos un pelo y acabaremos contigo!**_

_**Ulquiorra solo sonrió de lado con burla, al ver como esos pobres humanos con sus amiguitos shinigamis adoptaban una posición de ataque. Ignorándolos, dirigió su mirada al que más cerca se encontraba de él y lo observó fijamente.**_

_**-Por favor, dejadlo- dijo Ichigo-. Nos lo ha dejado muy claro y ya hemos luchado suficiente. Si nos esforzamos todavía más perderemos.**_

_**-¡Ichigo!**_

_**-¡Inoue!**_

_**La chica le miró triste, rogándole con la mirada que recapacitara.**_

_**-Vine aquí para salvarte- sonrió-. No perderé nada si me quedo.**_

_**-No...**_

**Después de pelearse entre ellos, acabaron aceptando la decisión de Ichigo, no sin antes prometerle el rescatarle lo antes posible y que Inoue derramara varias lágrimas...**

**Una vez solos, Ulquiorra se le adelantó indicándole el camino para ver a Aizen. **

**Al parecer las intenciones de este eran las de aumentar los poderes de Ichigo y hacerle formar parte de su bando en la guerra contra los shinigamis. Después, mandó al moreno a enseñarle su habitación y le dió unas vestimentas blancas, parecidas a las suyas.**

**Desde entonces no había salido de entre esas cuatro paredes si no era por alguna llamada de Aizen, quien le volvía a ofrecer estar a su lado, y cada día recibía la visita del 4º Espada, que se quedaba plantado frente a su puerta observándolo fijamente durante horas o manteniendo las distancias le comentaba las consecuencias de rechazar a su líder, amenazándole con hacer daño a sus amigos, frente a lo que Ichigo no podía evitar reirse. **

**Todos sabían perfectamente que si alguno de ellos sufría algún daño y él se enteraba, no dudaría en acabar con cualquiera que se le pusiera delante.**

**-**_**Ni en sueños, bastardos**_**- era siempre la respuesta del más joven y pocas veces decía algo más a alguien.**

**Así había estado mucho tiempo y comenzaba a cansarse...**

**Observó el triste horizonte de las Noches a través de la ventana y se levantó del sofá. Ya era la hora de que aquel le hiciera su visita diaria. ''**_**¿Qué hará hoy¿Se quedará mirándome desde la puerta o intentará convencerme con amenazas para unirme a Aizen?**_**'' Pensó mientras sonreía. Lo único que tendría que hacer era acostarse en la cama y dormir para ignorar al moreno, con un poco de suerte se habría ido al despertarse.**

**Nada más colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada oyó la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Dirigió su mirada al recién llegado un par de segundos y después se limitó a suspirar mientras colocaba sus manos bajo su cabeza, cerrando los ojos.**

**-Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Al oir su nombre en ese frío susurro frunció más el ceño. ''**_**Aquí viene la charla...**_

**-Aizen-sama está muy disgustado con tu actitud.**

**Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando sintió los pasos de el Espada acercándose a él.**

**-Así que ha pensado en otros métodos para hacerte entrar en razón.**

**El joven le miró y noto un poco más de tristeza, casi imperceptible, en el rostro de Ulquiorra. **

**Se incorporó sentándose y encarando al moreno para cuestionar sus intenciones, preparándose para un posible ataque, cuando de repente el otro elevó con rapidez su mano e Ichigo sintió como era estampado contra la cama por una fuerte energía. Estaba inmóvil y comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso.**

**-Antes de nada- dijo con tranquilidad-. Esto no son más que órdenes de Aizen-sama. ¿Entendido?**

**-¡Arg¿Qué pretendes!- gritó al ver como el moreno se le acercaba todavía más.**

**Este colocó su arma a un lado de la cama, apoyada sobre esta, y con un movimiento más de la mano los brazos de Ichigo se colocaron solos a la altura de su cabeza.**

**-¡Estate quieto¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo!- exclamaba intentando zafarse del agarre del otro.**

**Pero Ulquiorra solo le observó por unos segundos y después puso su rodilla sobre las sábanas blancas, apoyándose sobre ella acabó sentado en la cama, ante la atenta mirada del shinigami.**

**Extendió sus brazos y colocó sus manos en las rodillas del otro, quien pudo sentir a través de la tela el helado tacto del Espada, y las separó para estar más cómodo entre ellas, poniéndolas sobre sus muslos.**

**-¿Pero que coño haces!**

**Podía aguantar cualquier clase de tortura, todas las palizas del mundo y más, pero si iba a hacerle lo que pensaba... ''**_**No... eso sí que no**_

**Ulquiorra se deleitó con el rostro confuso y miedoso de Ichigo y comenzó a desvestirlo con calma.**

**-¡No¡Para!- se removía intentando salir de ahí, pero estaba totalmente inmóvil.**

**-No puedo...- murmuró en un suspiro placentero, pegando más sus caderas a las de el otro.**

**Manipuló aquellos fuertes brazos para sacar por ellos la vestimenta superior. Cuando tuvo el torso al descubierto no tardó en recorrerlo con sus dedos, acariciando cada rincón moreno de su pecho y abdomen, delineando los músculos de sus brazos.**

**Ichigo abrió los ojos horrorizado y con algo de sonrojo al sentir algo duro contra su entrepierna.**

**-¡Por favor!- sintió como una lengua atrapaba uno de sus pezones- ¡Ah!**

**El moreno terminó de desnudar al otro por completo, oyendo sus tristes quejidos de fondo, y sin cambiar ni un segundo la expresión de su cara, se bajó un poco sus pantalones, separándose un poco del joven, sacando su sexo y comenzando a masturbarse.**

**Ichigo quedó estático. ¿De verdad le estaba pasando todo eso¿De verdad el 4º Espada iba a abusar de él en ese momento?**

**Intentando entender lo que sucedía, no se dió cuenta de cuando Ulquiorra se introdujo uno a uno sus dedos en su boca, para después volver a colocarse cerca de la entrada del shinigami y comenzar a meterselos sin ningún cuidado.**

**-¡Por Dios¡Te he dicho que pares!- no era nada agradable sentir los fríos dedos del moreno dentro de él, desgarrándolo.**

**-No puedo.**

**Saco sus miembros húmedos y los sutituyó por su lengua, elevando las caderas de Ichigo y agachándose él un poco.**

**El adolescente no podía sentirse más humillado, ahí, sin poder defenderse, siendo violado por el enemigo... ¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? Peor aún¿y si entraban de repente por la ventana y lo encontraban así de indefenso?**

**Pero se sentía más avergonzado por estar disfrutando, aunque solo fuera un poco, de los movimientos que hacía el Espada con su lengua, lubricando su entrada. **

**Inconscientemente movió su cadera para sentir más el tacto de Ulquiorra dentro de él...**

**Este volvió a incorporarse y dirigió con su mano a su miembro hacia el trasero del otro. Entonces lo penetró con fuerza y brusquedad, provocando un horrible alarido de dolor por parte del shinigami.**

**Enseguida comenzó a embestirlo, sin esperar siquiera a que dejara de gritar, y se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con su prisionero, quien apartó sus ojos de él mientras chillaba y gemía por el dolor.**

**Pero se sintió morir cuando al rato sus quejidos se transformaron en deliciosos jadeos de placer y gritaba al sentir como la cabeza del miembro del otro golpeaba un punto dentro de él que lo volía loco. ''**_**Pero¿qué estoy haciendo?**_

**Sin saber por qué, miró los ojos verdes del otro, quien no se inmutaba y solo soltaba algún que otro jadeo sobre los labios de Ichigo. Este pudo apreciar cierto sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de Ulquiorra.**

**-Aizen... sama... tenía... razón- le susurró mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, provocando que el otro gimiera más seguido de placer-. Dijo... que... disfrutarías... de... esto...**

**-Sois... unos... hijos de... ¡Aahh!**

**Soltó un resoplido al no poder terminar de maldecirles por culpa del Espada, que había comenzado a masturbar su miembro con el pálido abdomen bajo su ropa.**

**Estuvieron poco tiempo más en esa situación, hasta que el shinigami sintió como un calor le recorría de piés a cabeza y se concentraba de repente en su miembro. Arqueó su espalda y se removió por el placer, pegando todavía más su cuerpo al del otro. **

**Ichigo ya no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que le daba el Espada. ''**_**Si a partir de hoy me tortura así para convencerme, tendré más razones para no aliarme con Aizen...**_**'' Pensaba fuera de si, a punto del orgasmo.**

**Entonces, como si algo en su interior gritara por que lo hiciese, inclinó un poco su cabeza y antes de derramarse en Ulquiorra, le besó.**

**En ese momento el otro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, quizá por el repentino y apasionado beso en el que ahogó su gemido el shinigami, o quizá por su propio orgasmo, haciéndo que el otro gritara todavía más, extasiado.**

**Los dos jadeaban, Ulquiorra tenía su cabeza acurrucada en el cuello de Ichigo y este intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad, pensando el que había pasado y en como había actuado él.**

**El Espada se separó del shinigami, saliendo de él. Incómodo, se puso de rodillas de nuevo para colocarse bien su ropa y salió de la cama, cojiendo y guardando su arma. Le echó un vistazo al otro, que tenía su mirada perdida en el blanco techo, todavía con los brazos inmóviles y con las piernas muy abiertas, dejando ver como un líquido blanco salía de su entrada hasta perderse en las sábanas.**

**-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección- dijo con la misma cara con la que había entrado.**

**Dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió, cerrándola de nuevo pero sin llave.**

**Ichigo estaba inmerso en un mar de dudas, rememorando los sucedido... ¿Cómo había actuado así¿Cómo era que había pensado de esa forma? Y... ¿cómo era posible que ya estuviera impaciente por volver a recibir la visita del moreno?**

**Movió su cabeza y sacó esos pensamientos de ella, dispuesto a no dejar que aquel volviera a manipularle y a ponerle un dedo encima. Se fue a levantar cuando sintió que aun seguía inmovil y por un momento se sorprendió.**

**Comenzó a retorcerse sobre la cama, soltando resoplos debido al esfuerzo y acabó por gritar de impotencia. ¿Qué pretendía ese tio?**

_**Acaso... ¿va a volver?**_**''. Un extraño sentimiento inundó su pecho.**

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**Cuando Ulquiorra cerró la puerta de la habitación del prisionero, miró de reojo hacia su izquiera y se apartó de la entrada para que su compañero ocupara su lugar.**

**-¿Es bueno en la cama?- preguntó sonriendo con malicia Grimmjow- Creo que eso que he oido ahí dentro no sonaba exactamente a tortura¿sabes?**

**El moreno le miró con fastidio y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.**

**-Tu turno.**

**Mientras el peli-azul entraba riéndose con excitación en la habitación de Ichigo, el 4º Espada no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a sus labios, pensativo.**

**Ese día, había descubierto algo que no sentía desde que ya no era un humano...**

**¡Muy wenas !**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que como mínimo alguno/a me deje su positiva opinión para ver si lo continúo o lo dejo como One-Shot en vez de Intro.**

**Gracias nOn**

**Reitero que esta introducción está inspirada en los fics de:**

**_Fierygirl10_ y _Gryvon_,**

**los cuales los podreis encontrar en laparte en inglés de Bleach.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. **_**La Llamada**_

**-Para, por favor...- logró sollozar Ichigo.**

**Grimmjow se limitó a sonreir con malicia mientras dirigía el rostro del otro hacia su entrepierna.**

**Soltó una horrible carcajada al sentir cómo el shinigami tragaba forzósamente su miembro, intentando reprimir las arcadas.**

**-Parece que esto se te da muchísimo mejor que el luchar, niñato- decía al mover sus caderas bruscamente-. Debes tener a Ulquiorra muy satisfecho...**

**Al susurrar aquello agarró por el hombro al peli-naranja, clavándole sus uñas con ira, y lo acostó en la cama boca arriba.**

**-Será mejor que dejemos esta postura, no vaya a ser que me hagas correrme antes de tiempo y no disfrutemos de lo que más nos gusta, ¿no crees?**

**Ichigo cojió aire e intentó aguantar las ganas de llorar debido a la impotencia. **

**Sus manos estaban atadas por una ardiente energía invisible a la altura de su abdomen y debido a las diarias violaciones que le ejecutaban los dos Espada, cada cual a su manera, sentía un horrible dolor venir desde su interior hacia el resto de sus nervios cada vez que movía un solo músculo. **

**No hace falta decir que no había día en el que no tuviera una desagradable hemorragia saliendo de su maltratado recto.**

**Grimmjow separó sus piernas, provocando un grito de dolor en él, y se llevó la mano a la boca. Escupió sobre ella una agradecida cantidad de saliva con la que se lubricó su hinchado miembro y lo llevó a la entrada del adolescente. **

**Este contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. **

**El Espada rió sádico...**

**Al penetrarle profunda y salvajemente, su acompañante no se cortó en proferir maldiciones, gritos y llantos hacia su persona, pero el peli-azul se sentía en la gloria al estar en esa situación. Tal era su odio hacia Ichigo...**

**Se inclinó más sobre el otro y se acercó a su oreja, azotándo su oido con su frío aliento.**

**-No sé qué coño le habrás dicho o echo- frunció el ceño, molesto-, pero te advierto que te despedazaré con mis propios colmillos si lo vuelves a hacer, ¿entendido?**

**Lejos de sentir miedo, el shinigami se limitó a seguir observando el techo, evitando sentir la fricción del cuerpo del otro sobre él.**

**-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo...?- los golpes de su acompañante no le dejaban hablar con normalidad- ¿A quién te... refieres...? ¡¡Arg!!**

**Grimmjow resopló.**

**-Ulquiorra es solo mio y tú no eres más que una presa más para nosotros- rozó el cartílago con la lengua-. No te creas tan especial como para enamorar a un Espada.**

**Le habría cuestionado más, pero en ese momento el mayor aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y comenzó a jadear como un animal.**

**A estas alturas y después de una semana en esa situación, Ichigo sabía que ahora tocaba dejar que el otro alcanzara su clímax tranquilamente, destrozándole un poco más por dentro, para después ver cómo se vestía y se largaba con una sonrisa de superioridad. **

**A cada penetración los insultos hacia el joven se hacían más frecuentes y sentía cómos se hundía más en la cama.**

**No estuvieron mucho rato así, hasta que el mayor aguantó un instante la respiración, momento en el que agarró del cabello al otro, y entonces soltó un largo y grave gruñido mientras no dejaba de tirar del pelo al shinigami. Dejó caer su cabeza en el cuello del menor y se quedó ahí, normalizando su respiración durante unos minutos.**

**Como esperaba Ichigo, se incorporó, salió de él con un visible asco en la mirada, vistió su hakama blanco y se dió la vuelta para largarse.**

**El peli-naranja lo observó unos segundos, inmovil y tiritando.**

**-Es... ¡Espera!**

**Grimmjow ladeó su cara y le miró.**

**-¿A qué vino... lo de antes...? ¡Lo de Ulquiorra!**

**Era increible cómo sentía dolor solo con soltar aire al hablar y al respirar...**

**-Tsk, menudo bastardo- le analizó con fastidio y siguió su camino hacia la puerta-. A mi no me engañas. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones y te aseguro que vas a fracasar estrepitósamente. Un Espada NO puede enamorarse, ni debe. Mejor dicho, no sabemos ni qué es el amor. **

**El shinigami apretó los labios, no le era necesario verle la cara para saber que en ese momento el peli-azul sonreía con crueldad.**

**-Ha sido un placer...- abrió la puerta y le miró divertido-. Hasta mañana, chico.**

**Y se fué a tiempo de no ver la confusa e irritada expresión de Ichigo, debido a lo que acababa de oir.**

**¿Tendría eso algo que ver con el echo de que Ulquiorra no se hubiera presentado en su habitación para **_**torturarlo**_** desde hacía un par de días?**

**Suspiró.**

**A la hora sus ataduras se desvanecerían y se iría hacia el baño para lavarse y lamentarse un rato en la ducha. Después se acostaría sobre las sábanas sucias e intentaría no moverse ni un ápice debido al dolor, y al día siguiente Ulquiorra vendría con telas limpias para la cama, dejándolas sobre el sofá, para luego volver a comenzar el círculo de la tortura precediendo a Grimmjow.**

**-¿Cuándo vais a rescatarme de una vez...?**

**Volvió a soltar un tembloroso suspiro.**

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**Horas más tarde, el melancólico 4º Espada se presentó ante Aizen con urgencia, siendo seguido por Grimmjow. Este permanecía alejado del moreno y le observaba intensamente con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en una de las oscuras columnas.**

**-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó desde las alturas el líder.**

**-No, Aizen-sama- respondió el otro-. Siento molestarle, pero vengo a haceros una petición. **

**-Adelante.**

**-Gracias, respetaré vuestra decisión sea cual sea.**

**Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, sin retirar nunca sus ojos de su superior.**

**-¿Podeis sustituirme por otro Espada en los métodos de tortura dirigidos al prisionero Kurosaki Ichigo?**

**El peli-azul rompió su postura indiferente y apretando el puño gruñó con ira. Esto ya se lo veía venir.**

**-¿Podrías explicarme porqué debería de hacerte ese favor, Ulquiorra?- preguntó impasible Aizen, con un brillo de diversión en su mirada.**

**Al Espada no se le escapó ese detalle.**

**-Debo hacer absolutamente todo lo que me ordene usted, Aizen-sama, pero ante mi desagrado a la hora de manipular al chico me veo obligado a intentar retirarme de la misión que nos encomendaste a Grimmjow y a mi.**

**-¿Desagrado? ¿Acaso no te resulta divertido hacerle cambiar de opinión de esa forma?- sonrió de lado- Puede que el problema sea que no le sabes torturar bien, ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo, Grimmjow?**

**Este mostró una de sus sonrisas más burlonas hacia Ulquiorra cuando le miró.**

**-¿Qué sucede, Ulquiorra-kun? ¿Acaso no estoy en mi derecho de contarle a Aizen-sama que no sabes violar a un estúpido humano y que por eso te limitas a **_**hacerle el amor**_**?**

**El moreno mantuvo su expresión fría y enigmática a pesar de las acusaciones de su compañero.**

**-Vamos, Grimmjow- elevó su mano en señal de tregua-. Ulquiorra no está acostumbrado a ejecutar tales métodos de convicción sobre nuestros prisioneros. No seas tan cruel con él.**

**El 4º volvió su mirada hacia su líder e ignoró las burlas de los dos. **

**Grimmjow no borraba su sonrisa mientras Aizen tomó un aire serio y posando su mentón sobre su mano reprendió a Ulquiorra.**

**-Escúchame con atención- ante el tono severo de sus palabras, ambos Espada se irguieron-. Entiendo tu repulsa hacia los humanos, sobretodo a este espécimen de pelo anaranjado debido a los problemas que nos ha causado y a que probablemente es más fuerte que tú...**

**El moreno ni se inmutó ante la falta de respeto y Aizen se permitió una sonrisa divertida.**

**-Pero eso es justamente por lo que quiero que forme parte de nuestro bando en la guerra. Así que al ver sus continuas negativas y al darme cuenta de que aguantaría palizas y amenazas, decidí escoger a mis dos Espada a los cuales seguramente les tenga más asco, rabia y rencor, para que le torturaran de esta forma tan peculiar. ¿Me sigues, Ulquiorra?**

**-Por supuesto, Aizen-sama.**

**-Bien- volvió a su rostro relajado-, entonces comprenderas el porqué de mi negativa ante tu petición, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, señor.**

**-No tengo intención de perder a un soldado que te supera hasta a ti, mi creación más perfecta, solo porque te de asco y no te sepas divertir con él. Debes acatar mis órdenes aunque te obligue a beberte tu propia sangre. ¿Entendido?**

**-Entiendo, señor. Siento mucho haberos molestado con mi impertinencia, Aizen-sama.**

**-Tranquilo...- sonrió de lado de forma misteriosa-. No te preocupes por nada... Pero procura, a partir de mañana, aprender un poco de Grimmjow para así evitar que nuestro invitado disfrute con tus torturas, ¿vale?**

**-Sí...- murmuró, visiblemente avergonzado a ojos de Aizen.**

**Entonces se hizo un profundo silencio, con Ulquiorra esperando una orden para irse por parte de su superior que no llegaba. Aparentemente este tenía algo más que decirle. **

**Pero Grimmjow nunca había disfrutado de una paciencia como la del moreno y pronto se cansó de esperar.**

**-Tsk...**

**-¿Sucede algo, Grimmjow?- dijo tranquilamente desde su asiento- ¿Te aburres?**

**-No, Aizen-sama- le fulminó con la mirada-. Discúlpeme.**

**-Si tanto te aburres tienes mi permiso para irte- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.**

**-Vale...**

**Antes de salir del lugar le dirigió una expresión burlona al 4º , el cual le daba la espalda. Esperaba que le dieran un escarmiento...**

**Al quedar a solas y para sorpresa de Ulquiorra, Aizen se levantó de su pálido trono y comenzó a descender las escaleras que acababan en el recién arrodillado Espada.**

**-Levanta- susurró dulcemente.**

**Este obedeció y se topó con el rostro del superior a escasos centímetros del suyo. Ni se inmutó, ya lo tenía acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento.**

**-Me di cuenta de tu problema el día que Grimmjow me comentó el orificio que le hiciste a Kurosaki en el torso. Creo saber que solo usas esa conducta con seres que atraen tu atención... y encima ahora esto de tu tortura mal echa me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas.**

**Ulquiorra se limitó a pestañear.**

**-Puede que ni siquiera entiendas qué sensaciones recorren tu cuerpo cada vez que lo ves, pero para cuando lo hagas quiero que sepas que no tienes porqué avergonzarte, es más, nos puedes ser de ayuda, Ulquiorra.**

**Rió por lo bajo y agarró la barbilla del otro con su mano, para después observarle con detenimiento.**

**-En el momento en el que te des cuenta de que te has enamorado de ese humano, procura seguir mis instrucciones...**

**Las diminutas pupilas parecieron desaparecer y los ojos del moreno se abrieron de sorpresa.**

**-¿Q-Qué está diciendo, Aizen-sama...?**

**Este volvió a sonreir y acarició los negros labios de Ulquiorra, tembloros, disfrutando del frío tacto.**

**-Eres toda una obra maestra...**

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**Ichigo sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal cuando una corriente de aire frío entró en su habitación por la puerta, la cual no se tardó en cerrar. **

**¿Era Ulquiorra? ¿Acaso ya habría pasado un día...?**

**Oyó suaves pasos dirigirse a su cama... dejaría las sábanas limpias cerca, en el sofá, se posaría encima suyo y por fin disfrutaría aunque solo fuera un poco de las torturas.**

**No sabía porqué, pero con Ulquiorra todo era más delicado y lujurioso. Con Grimmjow... bueno, si buscabas en el diccionario la definición de violación, con letras bien grandes, posiblemente saldría su foto.**

**-La cama está echa una porquería.**

**La voz del moreno lo sacó de sus paranoias. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, aun acostado boca arriba.**

**-No me había dado cuenta...- logró susurrar con acidez.**

**El otro lo observó unos segundos hasta volver a hablar.**

**-¿Por qué soportas esto?- preguntó de forma cortante.**

**''**_**¡Waw, ¿al gran Ulquiorra le interesan mis pensamientos?! ¡Qué gran honor! Pff...**_**''**

**-¿Qué coño te importa? -frunció más el ceño- ¿Acaso hoy me vas a soltar algún monólogo? Porque si no es así te recomiendo que te des prisa en intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión para formar parte de tu estúpido bando de subnormales. Aunque será tiempo perdido.**

**Volvió a callar, mirando a su prisionero. Ichigo contuvo la respiración.**

**-No estás en posición de contestarme así... ¿No conoces el miedo?**

**-Con payasos como tú, lo dudo.**

**De repente el moreno atrapó la magullada muñeca derecha de Ichigo y lo obligó a sentarse sobre la cama. El más joven soltó un grito de dolor debido al brusco movimiento.**

**-Mírame- le ordenó Ulquiorra, impasible, al ver el rostro ladeado del otro-. ¡Mírame!**

**Sacó su otra mano del bolsillo y con ella apresó el cuello del shinigami, el cual acabó por obedecerle.**

**-Acaba con toda esperanza. Tus amigos no vendrán a por ti. Ya han pasado dos semanas y no se sabe nada de ellos.**

**-Cállate...**

**El Espada acercó más su rostro al del otro para intimidarlo.**

**-Te han olvidado, Kurosaki Ichigo. El único al que le importas es Aizen-sama, y mira cómo se lo agradeces.**

**-Mhj, bastardo de... mierda... ¡Arg!**

**Ulquiorra aumentó la presión sobre el moreno cuello del humano. Le gustaba... su suavidad.**

**Entonces aflojó el agarre sobre la muñeca y la dejó caer lo suficiente como para atrapar la mano de Ichigo con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Ichigo, asfixiado todavía, se sobresaltó por el delicado gesto. Miró al moreno, quien parecía ido...**

**-Quiero este calor... -retiró su mano del cuello y con ella acarició los carnosos labios-. Quiero tu calor.**

**Sin que el otro le detuviera en ningún momento y apretando él también la mano de Ulquiorra entre sus dedos, este se acercó a su rostro y le depositó un apasionado beso.**

**Ulquiorra atrapó el cabello anaranjado y comenzó a alborotarlo con ansías mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de Ichigo. Este se dejaba hacer, sin saber muy bien porqué había fantaseado tanto con ese momento, presionando la espalda del otro con su mano izquierda. Tenía la sensación de que eso no formaba parte de la tortura...**

**Al comenzar a faltar el aire, el moreno se separó de él y lo observó, analizando su rostro.**

**¿Por qué deseaba admirar su cara, sus cejas siempre fruncidas, sus ojos estrechos, su nariz y su sabrosa boca por toda la eternidad?**

**-¿Qué me has echo, Kurosaki Ichigo...?- susurró, entrecerrando un poco su mirada.**

**Ichigo no reaccionaba, él estaba en su mejor sueño... con uno de sus peores enemigos...**

**-Ulquiorra... dime que no eres propiedad de nadie, ni de Aizen, y que no tengo porqué luchar contra ti nunca más...**

**El Espada no entendió eso último, o quizás no lo quiso hacer, pero dejó de pensar cuando el shinigami se le acercó con labios sonrosados hacia los suyos con intención de proseguir con el ardiente beso. Y si era posible, para dejarse **_**torturar**_** por el moreno todo lo que él quisiera, sin que nadie les interrumpiera.**

**Pero cuando la carne de sus labios se rozó, cuando sus alientos se entrelazaron con fuerza al igual que sus manos y ambos cerraron sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la lujuria, la habitación voló en mil pedazos.**

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡¡Kurosaki-kun!**

**Ante los angustiados gritos de Inoue, acabó por despertarse con un estremecimiento y, dolorido, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos demasiado.**

**Llegó a vislumbrar una luz anaranjada sobre él y oyó una discución a su lado.**

**-Tranquilízate, mujer- murmuró con fastidio Renji-. Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por este imbécil... **

**-Oye, eso de imbécil es una falta de respeto, ¿sabes?- respondió despreocupado Urahara trás su abanico- Además, ya no está tan mal. ¿No ves que Inoue ha recuperado sus piernas?- sonrió inocentemente.**

**Ichigo abrió los ojos asustado y se sentó de golpe para inspeccionar su cuerpo. Pero tuvo que volver a acostare sobre la tierra al sentir un intenso dolor en todo él.**

**-¡No te preocupes Ichigo! ¡Urahara-san solo bromeaba!- le tranquilizó con una sonrisa poco convincente Inoue, para después suspirar con alivio- Procura no moverte mucho, ¿vale? Ya queda menos...**

**-Ya, eso dices desde hace dos horas...- volvió a quejarse Renji.**

**-¡¿D-Dos horas?!**

**El shinigami volvió a sentarse para esta vez soportar el dolor, esta vez menor gracias a Inoue, y echarle un buen vistazo a su cuerpo.**

**Sus ropas blancas estaban casi desintegradas en su totalidad, mostrando sus piernas, brazos y torso llenos de sangre seca y heridas que en ese momento terminaban de cicatrizar.**

**-Vais a tener que explicarme qué demonios a pasado.**

**-No te preocupes, Ichigo-kun. Tampoco te has perdido tanto- rió el peli-blanco.**

**-Claro, no es nada importante el echo de que casi lo matas al accionar antes de tiempo tus mierda de bombas y hacer volar por los aires la **_**casita**_** de Aizen con todos los Espada dentro, incluyendo a Ichigo- **_**escupió**_** aceleradamente el pelirrojo, malhumorado.**

**-Ah...- suspiró Ichigo.**

**Cómo había echado de menos a sus amigos, los cuales traían para él a la muerte en cualquier esquina...**

**Al menos no tendría que volver a preocuparse de Aizen y los demás, si el ataque les había cojido por sorpresa. Aunque aún no podían estar tranquilos.**

**¿Se habría desecho por fin de esos bastardos que se pasaban las horas amenazándole para que luchara a su lado? ¿De Grimmjow, Aizen... ?**

**-¡¡Y Ulquiorra?!- gritó de repente, sobresaltando a todos los demás.**

**Debido al susto, Inoue casi interrumpe su curación sobre Ichigo. Suspiró y le fué a repetir que probablemente todos habrían muerto, ya que casi lo había echo él mismo, pero su amiga se le adelantó.**

**-No volverá a tocarte un pelo- susurró apartada de los demás.**

**-¿R-Rukia...?**

**La shinigami no le dirigía la mirada, lo cual alertó a Ichigo.**

**-Perdónanos...**

**Entonces todos bajaron sus miradas, angustiados.**

**-No entiendo... ¿qué os pasa?**

**-Tardamos demasiado, Ichigo- dijo Renji.**

**El adolescente entendió a sus amigos y sonrió, ocultando su tristeza al pensar en el Espada.**

**-Lo importante es que estais bien y que Inoue está a salvo. Al fin y al cabo esa ha sido mi intención desde el principio.**

**Debido a que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Ichigo no vió un par de lágrimas mojar el rostro de Rukia.**

**-Ya está. Acabé.**

**Todos miraron atentos el cuerpo en perfecto estado del peli-naranja y sintieron un gran alivio al ver la sonrisa tranquila de este.**

**-Eres la mejor, Inoue.**

**-No, yo... nunca podré devolverte el favor de haberme salvado, Kurosaki-kun... -murmuró sonrojada.**

**-No fue un favor, es mi obligación como amigo.**

**La pelirroja se sorprendió y miró llorosa al otro.**

**-Gracias...**

**-Bueno, ante tal escenita como esta, muy a mi pesar, me veo obligado a interrumpirles, señores- dijo alegre Urahara-. Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.**

**-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- soltó Renji-. Haznos una Garganta para salir de aquí.**

**-Muy bien. Seguidme todos, os llevaré a un lugar mejor que estas ruinas para volver al mundo humano, ¿ok?**

**Renji ayudó a Ichigo a levantarse y se pasó su brazo sobre la espalda para cargarlo, pero el otro se negó y le pidió que le dejara caminar solo.**

**Los demás comenzaron la marcha, pero el shinigami quedó estático observando las piedras y columnas que formaban las ruinas de su anterior prisión. Estaba feliz por estar junto a sus seres queridos al fin, orgulloso por haber aguantado esas dos semanas con el enemigo, pero horriblemente desesperado al pensar en que había perdido a Ulquiorra...**

**Lo único que entendía era que no lograría superar la tristeza que ahogaba su corazón en esos momentos...**

**-¡Kurosaki-kun!- le llamó Inoue junto a los demás a lo lejos, antes de seguir alejándose.**

**Rukia seguía sin mirarle en ningún momento... extrañado a la vez que preocupado, comenzó a caminar hacia el oscuro horizonte.**

**Pero algo lo detuvo.**

**''**_**Espera...**_**''. Oyó susurrar en su mente. **

**Su respiración se le atascó en la garganta y abrió los ojos, alarmado.**

**Se dió la vuelta rápidamente al reconocer esa voz y se adentró en las ruinas. **

**-¿Dónde estás...?**

**Al dar un par de pasos más, le alertó el sonido de unas piedras caer al suelo a su lado y corrió hacia donde le pareció oirlas.**

**Encontró un enorme montículo frente a él, se arrodilló jadeando y comenzó a excavar en lo que antes era una pared.**

**-Dime, dónde estás... ¡¡respóndeme!!**

**De repente cayeron a la vez muchas piedras antes de que apareciera entre ellas un largo y pálido brazo, que al principio estaba estirado a más no poder en el aire, rogando ayuda, para después caer inerte. **

**Ichigo gimió angustiado y siguió desenterrando al otro.**

**A los pocos minutos tenía entre sus brazos a Ulquiorra. Su cuerpo estaba plagado de magulladuras, heridas superficiales y no parecía estar muerto, sino inconsciente. **

**Lo abrazó con desesperación observando sus ojos cerrados, se levantó y sin pensárselo más lo llevó con él hacia sus amigos...**


End file.
